Attack on Sakura
by cherryblossom1423
Summary: (I know the title is crappy so please help me, what should i do for the title, send me a message if you have an idea). When training dwith her teamates, an akatsuki member appears out of nowhere and send Sakura to a world full of blood thirsty titans, but during her time there will she find love? READ TOO FIND OUT!


Cherryblossom- hello, this is my final draft from my old story called 'Sakura's Love Story'. Please enjoy! I don't own Naruto or Attack on Titans! (I wish I did though)

Sakura's Pov

It was a beautiful day in the streets of Konoha; people were bustling around, but thing for lunch or breakfast considering it was still morning. Children were running around smiling and laughing, mothers were gossiping the latest news, so it was a very peaceful day.

Over the years I became a powerful kunoichi, when Sasuke left I was trained by the hokage herself, I surpassed her with healing and strength, Kakashi-sensei helped me figure out my elements which are water and earth. Yamato-sensei taught me how to do earth and water jutsus and then he taught me how to combine them creating wood. After he taught me that I got really close with Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-sensei, they were like my 2 fathers, Sai, and Naruto were my 2 big brother. I couldn't ask for a better family.

Anyways I was going to team 7's training grounds to train with Naruto; we were supposed to meet there. I spotted Naruto, Sai, and Yamato-sensei waiting patiently. As usual Sai was pissing Naruto off, while Yamato-sensei was trying to stop them. They all turned towards me and of course the loud blonde was yelling, "Sakura, you're late" Naruto yelled in my ear. I punched him towards the forest, my punch didn't have chakra in them but it knocked down 11 trees. "Whoops" I said sarcastically.

Naruto Limped towards us with a huge bump on his head and a bruise on his cheek, but they were slowly healing it since he has the famous Kyuubi inside him. "Sakura-chan what was that for" complained Naruto "you were yelling in my ear, so I just prevented myself from being deaf" I said crossing my arms.

All of a sudden we heard a poof and turned around and saw Kakashi-sensei with his perverted books. I sighed and he knew what this meant, so he quickly put the book away. "Kaka-sensei you're late" yelled Naruto, he gave an eye crinkle signaling us he was smiling "Sorry, there was a small fragile lady who needed help going to the other side of the road, so being a ninja who helps people I helped her and she thanked me" he said "LIAR" me and Naruto yelled at the same time.

I sighed and we started training, I needed to improve my taijutsu so I was training with Kakashi-sensei. While training we didn't sense a person watching us from above, when I took a small breather I instantly found him and looked up at the trees. There sitting on a branch was a person wearing a orange swirly mask and he was wearing a black cloak with red clouds. Stopping at what I was doing i glared at the akatsuki member; Kakashi-sensei sensed what was wrong with me and looked at where I was staring. He growled and the rest were at my side "What are you doing here" yelled Naruto, Yamato-sensei and Kakashi-sensei stood in front of us protectively especially Naruto. "What are you doing here Tobi" Kakashi-sensei said in a calm voice but if you listen carefully you can hear the anger in it.

"I was watching you guys fight, seems like little blossom is stronger than you guys" he cheered childishly. 'How is he in the akatsuki' I asked 'Well if he is in the akatsuki he must be really strong considering he is a member, but he looks harmless' said inner. Then all of a sudden he appeared in front of me "Say bye bye to your friends' blossom-chan" he said and I was engulfed by light, I could hear people shouting out my name but it was too faint.

It felt like I was falling, but it never stopped, I was falling into a continuously black hole, never once did I feel the impact of the hard cold floor, but the coldness of the air itself, I hugged myself trying to get warmth but it was hardly working, I was falling and freezing. Closing my eyes, I waited for the impact to come but it never did.

What seemed like forever, the background finally changed and I can see stars going farther and farther, then I realize that I was falling and if I don't do something quick then I would die. So putting the exact amount of chakra in my feet so it can make my landing painless, I changed my position so I would land on my feet instead of my back. My ninja sense then reacted; I back flipped and landed on my feet a little bit forcefully making a small crater on where I was standing. Recovering from the shock of the fall, I looked at my surroundings, it seems I am no longer in Konoha, looking around more I saw I was standing on top of a wall, and I looked down and saw big humans trying to get inside, I was about to look around more until I heard footsteps, I looked at where it was coming from and saw a figure standing there "Who are you" the figure yelled "Where are you from" he continued, thinking it was a threat I sprang into action. We got into a taijutsu battle, it seems like I was winning since the person was just blocking my attacks, then I pushed him far, I found out that my attacker was a boy, he took out a sword and charged at me, quickly getting a kunai blocked his attack and was getting ready to kill him, but it seems he was really good at controlling his sword, but I was really good too. We had a long battle but the person wouldn't give up, running at him with full speed my kunai positioned to stab him in the stomach, but I wasn't looking where I was going and tripped, the man looked surprised but recovered fast. Sitting I stood up but he was already in front of my and knocked me out. Trying to stay conscious was hard; eventually I ended up going back to darkness and felt someone lift my figure.

Cherryblossom- so how was that, I need at least 5 reviews for this story to continue. R&R!


End file.
